Way Back Home
by Daejae24
Summary: “Etikanya Kau hafal arah jalan pulang, kenapa harus memilih jalan rumit dan tersesat?”It’s Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/ANI/RnR Juseyooo;).


**Way Back Home**

Summary :

"Etikanya Kau hafal arah jalan pulang, kenapa harus memilih jalan rumit dan tersesat?"It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/ANI/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Choi Junhong

Im Jaebum

 **One Shoot**

 **T**

 **/Angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Jika seandainya dia bisa menolak, Jika seandainya dia bisa memilih. Mungkin pemuda manis bersurai hitam legam itu tidak akan duduk sendiri di depan sebuah caffe dan merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang begitu menusuk selama dua jam lebih. Jika dia di izinkan untuk menolak, maka dengan senang hati ia akan meminta untuk bertemu lain waktu. Jika dia di izinkan untuk memilih, maka pemuda berpipi chubby itu akan memilih menikmati coklat panas di depan tungku perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku daripada harus menikmati secangkir latte di depan sebuah caffe yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Tapi... hatinya tidak bisa menolak ataupun memilih. Yoo Youngjae, tidak bisa menolak setiap saat uluran tangan hangatnya yang selalu membawa pemuda manis itu dalam sebuah dekapan yang begitu nyaman. Yoo Youngjae ... tidak akan pernah bisa memilih antara terlepas bebas atau tetap terkengkang penuh luka. Hatinya... sudah terlanjur terjerat dan berpusat pada si pemuda tampan berkulit tan selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Itu lah Yoo Youngjae pemuda manis yang cerdas tapi cenderung bodoh soal cinta. Pemuda beriris coklat itu mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan sembari melirik jam digital yang tertera dalam layar ponsel pintarnya pukul 21.30.

"Aishhhh." untuk yang pertama kalinya Youngjae mendesah pelan, hazelnya mulai terasa perih saat buliran liquid mulai berdesakan. Sebodoh itu kah dirinya? Seharusnya dia sudah hafal akan rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakan ini. Tapi kenapa dengan bodohnya dia malah membuat rasa sakit itu semakin bertumpuk dan menggunung?

Drrtt Drrttt manik hazel Youngjae melirik ponselnya yang tertera nama sang pemikat hati disana.

"Halo.." Sapa Youngjae dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Maaf, aku-"

" Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk, selesaikan kerjamu dan jangan pulang terlalu larut." Sela Youngjae, pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak peduli jika itu akan membuat bibirnya terluka.

"Jangan bilang kau masih disana?" tanya seseorang diseberang telefon yang terdengar khawatir. Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam sembari menyeka anak sungai yang sudah lolos membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Aku sudah dirumah." Jawab Youngjae seadanya dan langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya secara sepihak, persetan jika nanti kekasihnya itu akan menceramahinya panjang lebar. Pemuda manis berkulit putih bersih itu beranjak dari duduknya membawa sejuta rasa kecewa yang terasa begitu menyesakan, bahkan pemuda manis itu lebih memilih tersayat belati setidaknya rasa sakitnya hanya sementara walaupun meninggalkan bekas. Tapi bagaimana jika belati bernama kecewa yang setiap hari menghujam ulu hatinya?

Youngjae menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya hangat sang mentari menyilaukan retinanya, pemuda manis itu menyibakkan selimut tebalnya mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa berat dan perih, tanpa bercerminpun Youngjae tahu pasti kedua matanya bengkak dan terlihat seperti panda saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan kedua matanya Youngjae segera meninggalkan ranjangnya dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang tengah sibuk mengoleskan selai coklat pada sepotong roti.

"Kapan kau datang?" Youngjae bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya, pemuda manis itu tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang saat ini tengah mengumbar senyum manis padanya. Seakan tidak peduli Youngjae tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu botol air mineral dan langsung menenggaknya hingga hanya menyisahkan setengah air mineral yang mengisi botol yang Youngjae letakan diatas meja pantry.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Daehyun lagi, pemuda tampan yang selama 5 tahun terakhir menjadi titik pusat kehidupan seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk kecil mengiyakan dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir kissabelnya yang terdapat luka kecil bekas gigitannya sendiri.

"Hey! bibirmu kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir jemarinya mengangkat dagu Youngjae manik mata tajamnya menatap Youngjae curiga.

"Terjatuh kemarin." Bohong Youngjae sembari menepis jemari Daehyun pelan.

"Maaf." Daehyun menatap mata sayu Youngjae penuh sesal, hatinya seakan tersayat saat mata sayu itu membalas tatapannya dengan lembut, kepala pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku." Batin Daehyun, bibir penuhnya tersenyum hambar sembari memandang nanar sang kekasih.

Youngjae mematut dirinya didepan cermin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terlewat dari setiap penampilannya, pemuda manis itu tidak berhenti mengumbar senyum sumringah saat membayangkan betapa romantisnya kencannya nanti bersama Daehyun, Youngjae melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya pukul 07.00 malam. Tanpa babibu pemuda manis itu meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus bergetar secara random, bibir kissablenya semakin mengembang sempurna saat hazelnya membaca setiap kalimat yang dikirimkan Daehyun melalui pesan singkat.

"Jangan terburu-buru, perhatikan langkah mu jangan sampai terjatuh."

Youngjae memasukan benda persegi tipis itu pada saku long coatnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan sang kekasih, dan kembali merapihkan syal merah maroon yang ia kenakan untuk melindungi leher jenjangnya agar tetap hangat, mengingat saat ini Korea tengah dilanda musim gugur membuat udara terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Setibanya di sebuah restaurant yang terlihat sangat mewah dan berbintang Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya, pemuda manis itu kembali tersenyum sumringah kala Daehyun melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa ragu Youngjae mengahampiri Daehyun dan duduk didepan pemuda tampan yang mengenakan stelan jas rapi.

"Kau ingin pergi berkencan atau bekerja tuan Jung?" cibir Youngjae membuat Daehyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Drrrttt Drtttt Drttt

Youngjae yang hampir membuka mulutnya kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lagi? Terlihat raut kecewa menghiasi paras manis Youngjae, pemuda manis itu menundukan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kosong pada seberang jalan yang tampak begitu ramai akan pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Daehyun melirik sekilas kearah Youngjae mengangkat panggilan telefonnya tanpa meminta pesetujuan sang kekasih.

"Aku-"

"Pergilah." Potong Youngjae, hazel indahnya mentap Daehyun meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan segera kembali jadi... bisa kau tunggu sebentar?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk sekilas, mengiyakan permintaan Daehyun. bukankah sudah ku bilang pemuda manis itu tidak akan pernah menolak apapun yang Daehyun tawarkan, sekalipun Daehyun menawarkan satu ton rasa sakit Youngjae akan menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Youngjae mendesah pelan manik matanya terus menatap lurus tanpa objek yang pasti, sudah 2 jam lebih Daehyun tak kunjung kembali. Apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih pemilik perusahaan ternama? Youngjae rasa tidak.. Daehyunnya yang dulu tidak seperti sekarang, Daehyunnya yang dulu... selalu mementingkan dirinya. Bahkan, dulu... Daehyun pernah mengcancel semua jadwalnya hanya untuk menemani Youngjae yang saat itu tengah sakit. Tapi sekarang semuanya terasa klise.

"Yoo Youngjae?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan bermata sipit pada Youngjae yang tengah terduduk disalah satu anak tangga pinggir jalan. Youngjae mendongak hazel indahnya mengamati setiap lekuk paras pemuda tampan yang kini ikut duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Oh. Kau Jaebum-ah?" Youngjae mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Youngjae kembali tersenyum hambar, saat merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat nama Daehyun terlintas di otaknya.

"Mau pulang bersama? Cuaca malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Jaebum bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh Youngjae. baru mendapat dua langkah sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Youngjae.

"Kau disini rupanya?" Tanya Daehyun si pemilik suara, manik mata tajamnya menatap nyalang kearah Jaebum dan Youngjae.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di dalam Yoo Youngjae?" Tanya Daehyun yang terkesan begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Youngjae bergeming tanpa berniat memberi penjelasan.

"Kau pulanglah dulu." Ujar Youngjae yang langsung di iyakan oleh Jaebum.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berada disini bersama laki-laki lain?" Daehyun menuntut dengan nada yang masih sama, manik matanya menatap begitu tajam menghunus hazel Youngjae yang mulai berkaca.

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa menganggap sesukamu." Jawab Youngjae seadanya, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Daehyun, tapi lengannya dicengkaram kuat oleh jemari Daehyun.

"Kau Tahu? Aku mencarimu kesana kemari, aku menunggumu hampir 30 menit di dalam sana! Tapi kau malah asik-asikkan bermain gila dengan laki-laki lain. Apa semurah itu dirimu!" Ujar Daehyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi manik matanya berkilat tajam menatap hazel Youngjae yang sudah berair.

"Shit!" Youngjae menghempaskan tangan Daehyun kasar hingga cengkraman Daehyun terlepas dari lengannya.

"Aku memang murahan..." Youngjae menggantung kalimatnya dengan tersenyum getir, meratapi hatinya yang telah porak poranda tak terselamatkan.

"30 menit? Lalu bagaimana deganku yang hampir 2 tahun terakhir selalu menggumu! Bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang setiap hari harus kecewa karena kau melanggar janji! Kau egois Jung Daehyun! kau selalu minta maaf tapi tetap melakukan hal yang sama! Siapa yang bermain gila hah! kau atau aku dengan jalang itu!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat dipipi chubby Youngjae, membuat pemuda manis itu harus merasakan sakit dan panasnya bekas tamparan kekasihnya. Daehyun membulatkan matanya sekan terkejut dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Pemuda tampan itu mencoba meraih tangan Youngjae tapi dengan cepat Youngjae menepisnya.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang."

Dalam perjalanan pulang suasana dalam mobil Daehyun begitu hening Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Youngjae yang duduk disamping pengemudi itu hanya menatap jalanan tanpa objek yang pasti, sedangkan Daehyun berkali-kali menatap kearah Youngjae, manik matanya yang tadi sempat berkilat tajam kini menatap penuh sesal saat retinanya menangkap pipi kanan Youngjae yang memerah. Pasti itu sakit dan panas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Potong Youngjae, membuat Daehyun kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat.

"Masuklah." Ujar Daehyun saat mereka berdua tiba didepan pintu apartement Youngjae, Youngjae menekan beberapa digit angka dan kembali menoleh kearah Daehyun.

"Kau pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan." Youngjae masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"Maaf. Aku brengsek dan egois." Gumam Daehyun manik mata coklatnya memandang nanar pintu apartement Youngjae

Saat ini Youngjae dan Daehyun tengah makan malam bersama keluarga mereka yang katanya akan membahas tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Bukankah kalian semakin hari terlihat begitu serasi?" tanya Ibu Daehyun yang hanya mendapat senyum tipis dari keduanya.

"Kira-kira kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan hm?" sekarang gilaran ayah Youngjae yang bertanya

"Secepatnya." Jawab Daehyun seadanya, sedangkan pemuda manis yang duduk disampingnya menunduk dalam sembari mengusap cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya selama 3 tahun terakhir.

"Aku... tidak bisa." Gumam Youngjae, pemuda manis itu meletakan cincin yang sangat enggan untuk dia lepaskan diatas permukaan meja kaca, hazel indahnya menatap nanar cincin putih yang terukir namanya dan Daehyun. Daehyun yang membolakan matanya terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya to the point. Youngjae kembali menunduk dalam mencoba menyembunyikan hazel indahnya yang mulai memanas dan terasa perih.

"Aku tanya kenapa!" Daehyun manaikkan nada bicaranya, Youngjae masih diam enggan untuk menjawab.

"Bisa aku pulang lebih dulu?" Tanya Youngjae, tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari orangtuanya dan orangtua Daehyun, Youngjae langsung beranjak pergi yang diikuti Daehyun.

"YA! YOO YOUNGJAE?" teriak Daehyun tapi pemuda manis itu tetap tidak menghiraukan panggilan Daehyun.

SRET

Dengan satu tarikan Daehyun mencengkram lengan Youngjae kuat. Pemuda manis itu masih tertunduk dalam menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Apa karena aku menamparmu? Kau kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku menyerah bukan karena sebuah tamparan! Aku menyerah bukan karena kau mengataiku murahan! Dalam hal cinta Aku seorang pemula Jung Daehyun dan kaulah yang ahli."

DEG

Daehyun mematung, tatapan matanya tidak terbaca perlahan tangannya melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Youngjae yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah paras yang basah akan air mata. Daehyun sadar.. Youngjae pasti sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan sang sekertaris. Jika dia tidak tahu pemuda manis itu tidak akan dengan mudahnya mnyerah begitu saja.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Daehyun pelan, kedua berlian indah yang selalu memiliki tatapan tajam itu mulai memerah dan memanas.

"Maaf Jung Daehyun rumahku benar-benar tertutup rapat untukmu sekarang." Kata Youngjae final dan segera menjauh dari Deahyun yang masih diam mematung, nafasnya tercekat bahkan otaknya berhenti bekerja saat ini. Apa kekasih manisnya itu baru saja mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin begitu lama itu? satu persatu butiran liquid berjatuhan membasahi pipi Daehyun setiap kenangan dirinya dengan Youngjae terlintas begitu apik di otaknya.

"Kau berengsek Jung Daehyun! kau Bodoh!" rutuk Daehyun frustasi

Seorang pemuda manis dengan senyum sumringah menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah sang kekasih bermaksud memberi kejutan untuk hari ulang tahun sang kekasih.

"Daehyun~" panggil Youngjae lirih memastikan sang pemilik tidak ada di rumah. Youngjae pemuda manis itu tersenyum senang. Tapi senyum itu menghilang tergantikan rasa penasaran akan suara yang bersumber dari arah dapur. Tanpa babibu Youngjae langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Setibanya disana Youngjae hanya menonton dalam diam sang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu mesra bersama sang sekertarisnya Choi Junhong.

"Hyung bilang mencintaiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Youngjae hyung? Setidaknya pilihlah salah satu." Saran Junhong sembari menatap jahil pada sang atasan yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya.

"Secepatnya aku akan memilih." Jawab Daehyun seadanya dan kembali mengecup bibir cherry Junhong singkat. Youngjae yang merasa dunianya seakan terhenti segera meninggalkan rumah sang kekasih tanpa suara.

"Daehyun." panggil Youngjae lirih pemuda manis itu merapatkan dirinya pada Daehyun yang terbaring disampingnya.

"hm?" sahut Daehyun dengan mata terpejam.

"Mau mendengar cerita?" Youngjae mengamati setiap lekuk paras tampan Daehyun, hazel indahnya merekam setiap inchi paras Daehyun seakan pemuda manis itu tidak ingin melupakannya sekalipun dia mati nanti.

"Apa?" Daehyun memeringkan tubuhnya semakin erat mendekap pinggang ramping Youngjae.

"Ada sebuah rumah... dia tampak sederhana dan terasa begiu hampa. Tapi... beberapa tahun terakhir rumah itu terlihat lebih berwarna dan begitu nyaman karena penghuninya.." Youngjae menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi itu... tidak berselang lama. Rumah itu kembali hampa dan kosong karena pemiliknya lupa jalan pulang dan tersesat."

"Hey! mana ada orang yang melupakan jalan rumahnya sendiri?" protes Daehyun.

"Ada.. orang itu sangat dekat. Kau tahu? Rumah itu terlalu mencintai pemiliknya hingga dia menutup pintu rapat-rapat tidak mengizinkan satu orangpun untuk singgah, rumah itu tetap menunggu sang pemilik kembali menemukan jalan pulang. Tapi... pemilik itu tak kunjung pulang dan kau tahu rumah itu merasa sepi dan berada dalam titik jenuhnya. Sehingga rumah itu akan menutup pintu rapat-rapat sekalipun itu yang datang adalah pemiliknya."

Youngjae memandang sendu kearah Daehyun yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jika kau rumahnya dan aku pemiliknya. Aku tidak akan tersesat dan akan selalu mengingat jalan pulang diluar kepala." Tutur Daehyun yang tanpa dia sadari manik mata Youngjae memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa, bibirnya hanya tersenyum tipis menyamarkan hatinya yang berdarah dan berdenyut nyeri.

"Rumah itu adalah hatiku dan pemiliknya adalah dirimu." Batin Youngjae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 **Hahaha I'm backkkkkk yuhuuuu, angst kah? SAM sih gak bisa yah bikin yang sedih sedih, itu keahlian nya ka Anni Jung nihh ;P kasian pan yjae nya :'((( huhuhuhu…**

 **Hahahahahaaaa oke deh!**

 **Ohh yahh SAM juga bawa FF Daejae lain nihh^^ judul nya 'Succubus Or Incubus' di RnR juga yahh Reader-nim ku tercinta^^**

 **Mind To Review?, plissss yah jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Favorite sama Follownya juga boleh kok :D huahahahahahaaaa**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
